


The First Time- Kiss

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Overwatch Works [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Lucio's a shy baby, M/M, Multiple chapters, Sunsets, Tumblr Prompt, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jamison had kissed him, He felt relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time- Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So there IS going to be a second fic soon-ish that could be a follow up to this, however im posting it seperatly since it isnt mandatory to read them in any order, However, if you WERE to link the two together, THIS would be the first one anyhow.
> 
> The prompt was to write about their first kiss, enjoy!! and make sure to tell me what you think <3

The first time Jamison kissed him, Lucio had felt relief.

The feeling of reassurance rolled over him in waves as he wrapped his arms around the junkers waist, nearly tearing up because _'yes, Jamie likes you back, he feels the same, its okay.'_

The two of them stayed like that for another few minutes before Jamison pulled back from the tight embrace, raising his flesh hand up to cup the musicians cheek lovingly, This was the calmest Lucio had ever seen the other. 

And adoring smile played on Jamie's lips, his eyes still half lidded as he gazed at the other. Lucio melted under that look, He felt warm, like the kind of warm you feel after you step into a patch of sunlight. Jamie was _his_ sunlight, And as corny as it sounds, He loved every minute of it. 

 

It had been a rather slow start to the day, Lucio dragging himself out of bed after nearly half an hour of trying to convince himself to get up to even begin with.

The musician hadnt had hardly anything to do, No missions, Not making music, Just him, and the silence that followed. 

He hadnt really been expecting much, until a certain blond-crush of his waltzed into the living room, sitting himself right next to the DJ, effectively making his heart nearly shoot up into his throat. Lucio swallowed after a moment, glancing at the junker out of the corner of his eye, Junkrat seemed to be staring at the TV, mostly in mock interest.

"..Borin' round here, ain' it?" He asked, his voice loud in comparison to whatever it was the TV was playing, Lucio hadnt bothered to check- mostly daydreaming anyways. He gave the blond a small nod. 

"..Yeah, Not much to do today.." He trailed off, The sentence was initially harmless, however the DJ couldnt help but think otherwise when he noticed the smirk playing across Junkrats lips. 

Lucio had half a mind to question him, but otherwise kept quiet, after another moment Junkrat scooted just close enough so that their hips were touching, Lucio could've sworn he felt his heart speed up.

"Wanna do somethin?" The blond piped up, Giving a look that said he had the -best idea ever- and Lucio couldnt help but smile at the thought of, 'hey, he wants to hang out with you!' so he figured he Might as well, right? Not like he'd be doing anything else besides daydreaming anyways. 

"..I mean..Sure? Why not?" The musician replied, looking up at the blond and watching as a full blown smile began to form on the junkers face, Soon enough, he was being ushered to stand, Watching as Junkrat wrapped his mechanical hand around the DJ's own wrist. The blond was pulling him along with him, He wasnt quite sure what exactly the junker had in mind, but he was pretty easygoing, he was sure he could handle whatever Jamie dished out. 

 

He wasnt necessarily expecting this, per say.

 

Sitting on the roof of their house, explicitly to watch the sunset. 

Lucio looked over at the blond, seeing him laid back, a small smile set in place before the junker glanced back at him.

"..Sunset here's reeeeeally noice, came up 'ere to cool down quite a few times before, actually..." 

The musician took note of the unusually soft tone to the blonds voice, humming in reply, This seemed like a stereotypical scene in a cliche romance movie to him, but he couldnt help blushing slightly at the thought. 

"..It does look really nice from up here.." Lucio commented, his eyes fixed on all the colours of the sunset splayed out across the sky. he leaned back on his hands, noticing the blond seemingly shifting just enough to place his hand over the musicians own, and the smaller man willed his heart to stop beating so erratically from just the small amount of contact. 

"...Oi.." The junker started, his voice a bit shy in his throat. Lucio glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, seeing a tinge of red rise to the Australians face. 

"..Lucio?"

"Yeah?"

The blond audibly swallowed, leaning forward as he pulled his legs a bit closer to himself. He seemed nervous for sure, And the musician could feel the general mood die down a lot.

"...Can i kiss you?" 

The DJ's words caught in his throat, His face felt noticeably hot all of the sudden, And his heart was beating fast enough for it to almost hurt. 

He swallowed thickly, finally turning his head and locking eyes with the junker, The blond was staring directly at him, his face almost entirely red. 

Junkrat wants to kiss him.

_Holy shit._

Lucio stared a moment longer, swallowing the lump in his throat before nodding at the other, He could barely find his voice right now, and his face burned with either embarrassment or excitement, he couldnt tell which.

The Australian hesitated briefly, leaning forward and almost bumping noses with the smaller man before he tilted his head, Pressing his lips the the musicians with surprising gentleness. 

Lucio's emotions skyrocketed, he had butterflies in his stomach as he leaned into the kiss, His eyes fluttered closed and he suddenly felt warm, really warm. 

It was all too soon before Jamie was pulling away from him, panting only slightly as he stared at the musician, His face lit up with a look of total excitement, And before Lucio knew it, He was being pushed to lay down, and overly-excited Australian climbing over top of him and snuggling up against him. 

The DJ felt his embarrassment die down a smidgen as he wrapped his arms around the blond, giggling right along with the other, and before long, they were laying next to each other, merely gazing up at the stars in their comfortable embrace.


End file.
